Finding treasure
by nagaruda
Summary: It's a little known fact that tricksters can't feel pain. Jake just happens to make use of this for an adventure. Some trickster Jake vore with a surprise pred. This contains vore, candyish digestion, chyme, and implied multiple prey. Don't read this if vore bothers you. This is for my NanoWrimo story collection.


It's a little known fact that tricksters can't feel pain. This fact wasn't even known by most of the tricksters themselves and certainly not Jake as he zoomed through the dream bubble that he was in. He had been playing about with his friends and had ended up in the dream bubble after swimming through lava. It had been a wonderful adventure and Jake absolutely adored the place he was in now!

He could while about through the air and make almost anything that he wanted appear out of seemingly nowhere at all! All of his friends that went swimming with him were there as well and they often played together, exploring everything they could find and going on adventures anywhere they could think up or imagine!

Jake also however, liked to go off into other dream bubbles to have adventures with people that he hadn't met before. They all seemed to think up worlds of their own and it was nice to wander through those worlds since they were not ones that he or his chums had created to play in. Those dream bubbles were new, different, and fun!

Today was no exception to this. Jake was laughing and flying about having a good time in a place where there just seemed to be a rather large gap of some sort. Golly, he had never seen anything like this in the dream bubbles at all before! It was wonderful!

Jake continued to fly onward, eager to explore the new landscape. There really didn't seem to be anything there other than a few brightly colored particles, but it was still worth exploring because it was new!

Jake kept going and going until he finally flew right into something very large, very green, and very seizure inducing that roared and knocked him to. The ground when he flew into it. He laughed and got up, staring at the hulking creature that had turned around to face him and looked very cross with him.

But the fellow seemed to relax a little bit when he noticed how brightly colored and cheerful Jake was. What could be described as a grin spread across the fellow's skull like reptilian face slowly, his flashing eyes focusing on Jake.

"YOU FOUND MY JuJu." The creature reached down and grabbed Jake in one of his large clawed hands.

Jake laughed. "IM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT YOU MEAN BUT IT SOUNDS AWFULLY FUN!" He held onto the hand a bit, leaning on it.

"IT IS ROUND. AND RED." The creature boomed, pleased that Jake had found whatever he was referring to.

"OH!" Said jake excitedly "YOU MEAN THAT GOSH DARN GOOD LOLLI! IT MADE EVERYTHING A WONDERFUL ADVENTURE!"

The fellow nodded and leaned over, opening his huge jaws and letting a forked reptilian tongue slip out of it. It gave Jake one quick lap before disappearing back between the fellow's teeth. Jake giggled at the tickling feeling, even patting the tongue a bit.

"YOU TASTE DELICIOUS." The creature moved Jake closer to it's maw full of razor sharp green teeth.

Jake continued to grin "WHY THANK YOU CHAP! YOU HAVE AN EXTRAORDINARY COAT AND TONGUE!"

The fellow nodded, opening his jaws up again, this time dangling Jake over them and giving him a nice view of a green fleshy looking throat. "YOu TASTE LIKE CANDY AND I LIKE TO EAT CANDY. I AM ALSO VERY HuNGRY FROM BEING A VILLAN."

Jake nodded quickly. "GO AHEAD AND DROP ME IN THEN! IT'LL BE QUITE THE ADVENTURE TO EXPLORE YOU THROAT!" Jake was very eager to get into the fellow's mouth. It was an opportunity that was very hard to come by and fun! It definitely qualified as an adventure!

To his delight, the large fellow did drop him into his mouth. Jake let himself land on the forked tongue and grinned as he let it rub up against his body. Jake hugged it tightly, watching the jaws of jagged teeth shut in front of him, sealing him in. The tip of the tongue lapped at Jake's face a few times before it started to pull his body to the back of the fellow's awaiting throat.

With a loud gulp, Jake slid into the fleshy green tube, screeching out gleefully as the muscles quickly started to pull him downward. It was warm and squishy and it was rubbing up against him! Jake liked the feel of the throat around him!

Finally, he slid into a larger chamber that seemed to be filled with a bubbling pool of something or another that was mostly red and greatly contrasted with the green of the stomach walls. The organ groaned and the walls moved, sloshing everything in the stomach about. It was about the size of a small closet compared to Jake.

Jake plopped down into the mostly red pool and grinned. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" He swam through the soupy mixture to the green wall where he rubbed his hand along it. "THANK YOU CHAP!" He nuzzled the wall fondly.

A low grumble of "THANKS." Could be heard from above the chamber.

Jake kept about, splashing through the acid and digesting something or another. He squealed triumphantly when he found a skull in the bloody mess. And it was definitely a human one at that! Golly, there really were all sorts of treasures to be found! Jake kept swimming along, finding some glasses that looked an awful lot like his own did before he picked up that one odd lolli and he found several pairs of troll horns.

But as Jake kept swimming along, his clothing and some of his skin was starting to melt off of his body. It just felt like a tingling sensation to Jake though, and he kept going. After all, his muscles were still there to allow him to move about alright.

Eventually, Jake paused to look over all the treasure he had found. He he managed to find a zodiac symbol for every troll along with an adorable scrap of fabric with a green slime critter on it! He allowed the acid to wash over his lower half, exposing some of his neon colored candy flavored organs.

But Jake was too sidetracked by his findings to really pay any attention to that. After all, it was still only a slight tingling in his body and nothing more an that! By that pint, he could feel the fellow he was inside of start to move about a bit, obviously off to do some sort of shenanigans.

The acid sloshed about even more and more of Jake's body started to melt away. His candy bones started to become visible and started melting away because of the material they were made out of. Candy was easier to digest than bone any day.

Jake eventually realized he couldn't move, but just giggled at the situation. "GOLLY I CANT SEEM TO MOVE! OH WELL ITS RATHER NICE IN THIS SPOT HERE!" He snuggled up against the wall a bit, getting acid all over his upper body. His shirt and overalls had already melted away by that point, so his bare chest was exposed to the acid instead.

The flesh off of his chest started to come off now. It melted away rather quickly, slipping off into the acid and starting to expose Jake's rib cage and more of his easily digest able bones. He just laughed the way through it though as he continued to find various things in the acid. He found a hammer that he guessed some fellow had had when he had ended up in there.

Eventually, Jake's body pretty much became unrecognizable, even though he was still just barely alive in the mess. He would have laughed at how odd his body felt if his mouth and vocal chords had been in one piece.

Even when his body was literally nothing more than part of the soupy mixture (although he had given it a slight green tint), he could still feel himself being sloshed about. But being sloshed about really was fun!

Finally, the pit of the stomach opened and the contents drained downwards, into the large green creature's intestine. Jake internally laughed as the villi poked and prodded at him, absorbing his now liquid body to become part of the fellow that ate him as his consciousness slowly faded.


End file.
